A Predicament
by NancyMay
Summary: This had to be the daftest/worst idea I have had for a story, but, having written it I shall publish and be damned! Another what happens when Phryne takes her father home and how does she get back to her found family in Melbourne. Her mother does not get good press in this.
1. Chapter 1

Was it really such a foolish idea? She closed her eyes and leaned back in the garden seat, closing her eyes against the afternoon sun.

"I've brought you some lemonade, Miss," a sweet voice with a mild Somerset burr intruded on her thoughts.

"Mother?"

"Out, Miss, gone to take tea with Lady Atherston," the maid set the tray on the little table.

"Lovely," Phryne smiled. "Peace at last."

The maid, who had come to London with Baroness Fisher contained her giggle. Miss Phryne had had battle after battle, argument after argument with her mother. She had spent the first three months sorting out the financial mess her father had got them into, finally getting everything sorted even if it wasn't to her mother's liking. For the future Baron and Baroness Fisher would have to be frugal, which the Baroness had done before, but it was having to explain every penny spent to her daughter that had caused the rows. Phryne had seen that her father wasn't the only one to blame for the family's parlous circumstances, Lady Fisher had spent unwisely on dresses and gowns, entertained lavishly and really, although Phryne was angry with her father she saw it was his only recourse, to sell the estate.

By the time everything had been sorted out, Christmas had come and gone and Phryne found herself in a bit of a predicament. She had ignored her own health and consequently, when she had been taking some underwear out of her drawer one morning she came across her sanitary supplies, as she called them, and realised the one thing she prepared against had happened. She couldn't recall the last time she had used them and then, when her skirt seemed tight she realised what had happened.

"Right, Miss, I have some chores to attend to, I'll be out again shortly," Ellen smiled.

"Thank you Ellen," Phryne smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before she flew her father to England, the night of Dot and Hugh's wedding she and Jack had had a nightcap. He had been open about how he felt about her going so far away and she had admitted she didn't want to leave him, or her little family or Wardlow, they had both a little more whisky than was advisable - for someone aiming to fly an aeroplane the following morning, but by the time she woke in the morning she knew she had something to come home to. Jack had snuck out of the house but had driven over to the airfield for one last kiss. She had asked him to go after her, but he hadn't been able to take enough leave. He had written and she had written back saying she understood but asked him to wait for her. He wrote back saying he would but she didn't get that letter, after that neither got the other's letters.

When Phryne realised she had an 'issue' she didn't know what to do. It was too late to see to the little problem and she had no idea how to tell Jack, gently, that it might have been Rosie that was the problem in that department.

Her mother was incandescent with rage. How could she be so careless? Did she know who the father was? She had arranged for her to meet suitable young men, hoped to steer her towards a suitable marriage and settle down and now...

"Mother, I do know who the father is and no I am not going to tell you." Phryne jutted her chin out defiantly when she suggested she have it dealt with, "at this stage, no, I will have to go through with it. It's highly dangerous and would probably mean I would never be able to have children," not that she wanted them but it was a bargaining chip, "if it didn't kill me."

"Well, you will have to stay out of sight, I shall say you have gone to visit friends, then, you will have to have it adopted." Margaret had turned on her heel and stormed off, Phryne was such a disappointment.

So she had been exiled to one wing of the house with only Ellen for company. Ellen was a sweet little maid who thought her mistress was rather exciting, daring and wasn't the least bit worried that she was pregnant out of wedlock. She resolved to do what she could to help her, especially when Miss Phryne admitted she knew absolutely nothing about babies except that they appeared to be rather red.

"Only when they're first born," she laughed, "believe me, Miss, I know. Mum's had ten of us, and I helped with the last three. My elder sister has two and mum helped with those."

"Oh, Ellen," Phryne sighed, "she sounds like someone I need."

"Well, I know your mother has spoken to Dr Standish and I think she is aiming for him to deliver the babe, and take it away, immediately."

"No, she can't!" Phryne stoked her hand over her belly, "it's mine!"

"So you want to keep it?" her eyes widened.

"Feel this, Ellen," she pulled the girl's hand over her belly, to feel the kicks and punches, "that's my baby, and yes, at least I think so."

"Strong little thing," Ellen smiled ...

"Phryne!" her mother's voice, harsh and annoyed, had Ellen pull away and move off the couch where she had been sitting with her mistress.

"Mother!" Phryne tried to sound pleasant and pleased to have her visit, she rarely saw her. Ellen draped a shawl over the obvious bump to lessen the Baroness' ire.

"Ah, you can go Ellen," she waved dismissively at the young maid. "I've spoken to Dr Standish, he will deliver the brat and then we have someone who will take it off your hands."

"I should like to keep it," Phryne said, simply, "it's up to me, mother, my child."

"He said as much, well, three weeks, your lying in period, then it goes and you go back into society," she huffed and swept out.

Phryne had, in the first instance, thought about leaving her parents' house but had realised that at five months gone life would not be easy, and she would have to find somewhere that would be big enough for her and Ellen, whose wages she now paid, and eventually the child. No, staying at the Fisher residence, out of sight, was best and maybe her mother would come round when her baby was born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Baroness scowled, Phryne was being ridiculous. If you told her she couldn't have something she wanted it and vice versa. God only knew who she had bedded to get herself in this situation, got to be one of those dreadful communists Prudence had told her about.

Downstairs the butler had put the afternoon post on a tray ready for the Baroness to look through. As usual a fire had been lit in the drawing room though there was hardly any need for one but the Baroness insisted.

Margaret sifted through the envelopes and threw two in the fire and watched them burn, she did the same with the ones Phryne wrote to whoever this Robinson person was. She had stopped asking if there was any letters for her she only kept writing in case he might see fit to reply. He didn't, so, perhaps, one day she would be able to go back to Melbourne and tell him. She really needed him, more than ever, more than she had ever needed a man, but Jack was her soul mate, he was her rock and he deserved to know the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed as he looked through his post after another murder that he really could do with Phryne's insight on, but there was nothing from her, again, and he had gone from disappointed, through angry to worried. Phryne would not _not _write to him, even if it was to say it was all a mistake and she was cutting ties with him and Melbourne. Did her parents have something to do with the absence of letters or telegrams. He had asked Collins if his wife had heard anything and he too said Dottie was wondering why Miss Phryne hadn't written. Hugh said she was probably busy with her parents and didn't the English spend a lot of time visiting other members of society?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ellen," Phryne called her over from folding nappies and muslins and gowns and blankets that had been passed to her. "You must thank your mother for these, I know I can't send you out to buy them and mother won't let me order anything, she keeps sending it away. There is one thing I was wondering, it's a lot to ask, but you said your mother is able to attend a birth?"

"Yes, Miss Phryne, she knows exactly what to do," Ellen stood before her. "Do you want me to ask her if she will attend you?"

"Ellen, I don't trust Dr Standish, he's too ... oh, I don't know, but he worries me. He is in agreement with my mother that I should give the baby up and I worry that he will give me something to knock me out, so that he can take it away." Phryne took her hand, "if I pay for her to stay close by do you think she would?"

"I know she would, Miss, and you don't have to pay, I got her to come over, you're close now and I've heard your mother talking to him, after each time he comes to see you." Ellen smiled and crouched down in front of her, "she's only next door, as a nursemaid, I heard they were in need of one so ..." she blushed.

"Thank you, Ellen, now, tell me what all of these are for," she waved her hand over the piles of baby linen.

"Well, Miss ..." Ellen laughed and they spent a happy and somewhat silly hour looking at the things Mrs Reed had sent and Ellen showed her how to fold a nappy and warned her that dressing a baby was like trying to put an octopus in a string bag.

"I've tackled a few criminals in my time, Ellen," she grinned, "perhaps it's time to put that skill to use."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The murder case was solved and Jack decided that now was as good a time as any to tell the Commissioner that whether he liked it or not he was taking extended leave, he was owed it, and sailing overseas.

"You could lose your badge over this," he was told, "do you plan on coming back?"

"I hope to, but it depends what I find when I get to my destination. Something has gone wrong, and I intend to find out what it is," he straightened his shoulders. "One of our citizens is missing and I intend to find them."

"Hm, well, I give you six weeks, then I want a telegram stating your intentions, Robinson, you are the best copper I know, we don't want people like you leaving us." He shook Jack's hand and strode out, muttering.

"I'll find out what's going on, Dorothy," Jack assured Mrs Collins, "I'll telegram as soon as I know. Keep strong, that's what Phryne would want."

"I will, Inspector, find her for us, please, it isn't home without her," Dot sniffed, "I know she doesn't like babies but I do so want her to meet this one." She stroked her rapidly growing belly.

"And she will, Dot, she will," he patted her hand and left, handing his suitcases to Cec and climbing into the taxi.

"You go get her, Robinson," Bert grunted round his cigarette.

"I will, Albert, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The voyage was interminable, Jack paced the decks, read his Shakespeare and a few Zane Grey's he found in the ship's library, but he couldn't concentrate. He rehearsed what he would say when he found her, whether she wanted to listen or not, she would hear him out.

He was two weeks away from the port of Southampton when his heart lurched, something had happened to Phryne and he wasn't there to help. He felt physically sick at the thought she was in danger and he was too far away. He'd promised to bring her back, he hoped it wasn't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the precise moment Inspector Robinson's heart lurched a baby's cry rent the air.

"Well done, Miss," Ellen grinned, "it's a little girl, and she's beautiful, if a bit red."

"Right, Ellen," Mrs Reed handed her the baby, "clean her up while I see to Miss Fisher, just the last bit to do, Miss, then it's a feed for the little one and a rest for you."

Phryne gasped and grunted but did exactly as she was told. Her baby was born while her parents were out of the house at a dinner party. Her mother need not know until Dr Standish called in two days time.

Both mother and baby were cleaned up and when Phryne was handed her child she nearly broke with emotion.

"Oh," she whispered, "oh, my, are you sure she's mine?"

"As sure as eggs is eggs, Miss," Ellen sat beside her, "now, let's see if she can latch on. Clever this one, knew exactly when the right time was ..."

"She did, didn't she," Phryne gasped a little as the tiny mouth took her nipple and greedily guzzled.

"Have you got a name for her?" Mrs Reed wrapped up what she needed to dispose of.

"No, I haven't," Phryne sniffed, "I, er ..."

"You've got time, Miss, get to know her, Ellen was a week old before she got more than Bab."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were quiet, apart from Bab demanding her feed which, because Phryne was so far away from the drawing room and dining room, Baroness Fisher did not hear.

The day came, however, when Dr Standish made his usual visit. Margaret was furious that she had not been told of the baby's arrival and threatened to sack Ellen on the spot.

"You can't mother," Phryne sat up in the bed, "I employ Ellen these days, I pay her wages, she works for me, as my nursery maid and ladies maid."

"Well, the brat can go now, Dr Standish," she indicated he should take the baby from its mother.

"Oh no you don't," Phryne glared and tightened her grip on the sleeping child, "you said three weeks, after the lying in period, at least honour that."

"Yes, well Dr Standish has found parents for it ..." Margaret folded her arms.

"Her, mother, my baby is a girl," Phryne hissed, "now, leave, please."

"Phryne ..." her mother's voice held a warning tone.

"Out!" Phryne shouted, "and don't bother to visit again, you neither, doctor!"

"This is my house, Phryne, I shall go where I wish," her mother snapped back.

"You only have it because I sorted out the mess you and father got into, without me you would be out on the street," Phryne snarled.

Margaret stormed out of the room, Phryne was right in that regard, if it wasn't for her they would be somewhere down the East End, in a slum. Back where they started.

"Miss Fisher ..." Dr Standish started.

"Out!"

Through the door Phryne and Ellen could hear the doctor explain that Phryne would come round, "women are prone to be very emotional just after a birth, Lady Fisher," he was saying, "give her the three weeks."

"And stay out!" Phryne threw a tea cup at the door and the sound of it smashing relieved her stress level.

"Now what, Miss?" Ellen picked up the shards of pottery.

"We have three weeks, Ellen, and I can't do anything just yet, not so soon," she pouted. She could almost see Jack's eyebrows hit his hairline and her being sensible in regard to her health. A tear trickled down her cheek, she missed him so much and the lack of letters hurt more than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Baroness tried a couple of times to get in to see Phryne and talk some sense into her but she was met with a locked door and her daughter telling her to 'Go away!"

Dr Standish was met with the same order so Mrs Reed came and checked she was alright.

"Well, Miss Fisher," she smiled and cleaned her hands, "you'm both doing well. Little Bab here can go outside, if you've a mind to take some air. Perhaps sit in the garden in the afternoon?"

"I think I'd like that, it's getting stuffy in here and the walls are becoming quite boring." Phryne smiled, "I can go down the back stairs and avoid mother."

"There's that nice secluded arbour, Miss," Ellen was, as usual, folding baby linen, "I can carry the bassinet down and it will sit on the bench."

So Phryne spent the warm summer afternoons in the garden with the baby. Ellen would bring her out a drink and some biscuits, tell her when her mother was due back and they would chat. Phryne would tell her more stories about her life in Melbourne and when Ellen said she would like to go there someday Phryne suggested she go as her nursery maid and help her look after the baby.

"For you know I shall be quite useless on my own," she smiled.

"So you are going to go back, Miss?"

"I am, Ellen, that is where my family are, my found family, who won't care about Bab's birth, and it's where her father is, and I should like him to know her." Phryne smiled and bit back the tears.

"I'm sure he will love her, and you, Miss," Ellen patted her arm, "now, no tears today, it's too nice."

"Thank you, Ellen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry sir, Miss Fisher is not receiving visitors," the butler groaned, this was the third time this Australian had called.

"Police business," Jack held up his card, "wanted in connection with a murder."

The murder of his heart, was that a crime? It was in his book.

"Sorry, sir, I have instructions ..." the door was closed in his face, again.

"Mr Godfrey," Ellen paused on her way up the stairs, "who was that?"

"Some Australian wanting the young miss," Godfrey the butler sniffed, "no visitors the Baroness says. You keep out of it, Ellen, family business, not ours."

"Right," Ellen thought. "Oh dear, I've forgotten the water jug," she turned and trotted towards the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside she looked up and down the street. A woman and pram, two children and their nanny and a man in coat and fedora, pausing and looking at something he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. She ran up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," she caught his elbow, "are you looking for Miss Fisher, Miss Phryne Fisher?"

"I am, who ...?"

"This way, and don't say a word," she dragged him to the back of the house and through the gardens to the arbour.

"Miss," she called quietly, although the Baroness had left for tea with Lady Atherston, "Miss."

"Ellen, what is it?"

"You have a visitor," Ellen hissed back.

"I don't get visitors, ..."

"I know, Mr Godfrey has been instructed not to let them in," she tugged Jack's arm, "come on you."

Jack followed until Ellen pushed him into the arbour and with a "I'll fetch some tea," ran off.

"Jack?" she looked up and gulped, "Jack, how?"

"Blowed if I know, I was accosted in the ... Phryne, is that what I think it is?" his eye was caught by the bassinet and the sleeping baby.

"Oh Jack," she burst into tears, "I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

"So that's why you stopped writing?"

"Stop? I didn't stop," she sniffed and blew her nose, "you did. I kept on, even though I heard nothing."

"I didn't stop writing, I thought you had but I wanted to know why. I thought you had married ... perhaps ..." he waved his hand towards the baby.

"No, I haven't married, she's yours," she blurted out, "that night, before I left."

He took his hat off and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm a father?"

She nodded and waited.

"But ... didn't you ...? I mean, you would have done something, wouldn't you?"

"Too late by the time I realised," she patted the seat next to her, "I spent so much time sorting out the affairs I didn't take any notice that things were missing, not happening, and by the time I realised I knew that it could kill me. It could kill me anyway, but I was already feeling her kick." She took his hand, "You're not angry?"

"Stunned, amazed, but not angry, no never," he swallowed."What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one, yet, we just call her Bab," Phryne looked up to see Ellen carrying a tray of tea towards her.

"How does your mother feel?"

"Outraged, practically locked me in the tower," she nodded to Ellen, "if it wasn't for Ellen here, I'd have probably been charged with murder. When I said I wanted to keep the baby she hit the roof. We had a blazing row and she told me I was to keep out of sight and we agreed that after three weeks she would be taken to be adopted. I don't want that, but at the moment that's where we stand. I've just asked Ellen if she would like to come to Melbourne with me, as my nursery maid ..."

"Your mother has come back, Miss, Lady Atherston isn't well, apparently," Ellen put the tea tray down, "she's in the drawing room."

"I want to know what happened to your letters, Jack, and the ones I put out to be sent to you," Phryne stood up, and held out her hand.

"Before we do that, love," he smiled, it was the first time he had used such a word for her, "what are we going to do? I mean, I am willing, more than willing, to marry you, but do you want that? You never follow convention ..."

"True, but having missed you so desperately perhaps it is what I want, you and Bab," she leant up and kissed him, their first since being reunited.

"God I've missed you," he pulled her close and kissed her, firmly, "now, we can't just leave Bab here, can we?"

"Ellen will you take her up to my room, please, she's only been fed recently so it should give me time to speak to mother."

"Of course, Miss," Ellen made to pick up the bassinet.

"Wait, I haven't even held my daughter," Jack shrugged off his coat, "come here, little lady," he picked the baby up and cradled her in his sure arms. "Well, hello, daughter of mine, aren't you beautiful, just like your mother."

"Flattery, Inspector," she smiled. "Ellen, take the bassinet upstairs and Jack's coat ... I am going to speak with mother."

"Good luck, Miss," Ellen called softly not really wanting to be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Margaret was going through the afternoon post that Godfrey had left for her. She pursed her lips at the letter sent from Australia and the two telegrams. The letter was from Jack, the last one he posted before boarding the ship, the two telegrams were from him telling her he had arrived and wished to see her, and from Dot telling her the Inspector should be arriving that day if the voyage had gone to plan. She never read any of the letters just threw them in the fire, so determined was she that Phryne's ties to her homeland should be cut. Henry knew nothing about any letters, he knew Phryne had had a baby but not what his wife was planning. He took no interest once he had been told the child was a girl.

The door opened, Margaret turned round, "mother," Phryne stood with her hands on her hips and beside her a man. She noted he was handsome and well dressed and he was cradling the little bastard her daughter had the nerve to bring into the world. "Any post for me?" She held her hand out.

"Nothing," Margaret threw the papers into the fire. Phryne leapt forward and pulled them out of the fire, dropping them on the hearth and flattening them with the coal shovel.

"Tampering with the King's mail, Baroness," Jack spoke for the first time, "I do believe that is an offence under the law of the land." He extended his free hand to help Phryne up.

"This is from you, Jack," she blew on it and pulled what she could out of the envelope, and screwed her eyes up as she tried to read the scorched writing. "...coming over to see you. Want you to tell me why you stopped writing ..."

"How many of his letters have you burnt?" she waved it threateningly in her mother's face, how many telegrams?" she waved them too. "Why? You knew who Jack was, who he is, we talked about him at dinner when I brought father home!"

"I want someone different for you," her mother grumbled.

"That should make no difference, the letters are addressed to me," Phryne snapped, "you took the letters and destroyed them. I suppose you burnt the ones I sent as well? Especially after I found out about Bab."

"You didn't say who her father is," Margaret slumped down in a chair. "This is not the life for you, Phryne, you should ..."

"What, marry some weak and wet lord just for position? Well I have news for you, mother, Jack and I will marry, Bab will have her father ..!"

"Phryne we agreed!"

"No! you agreed to let me keep her for three weeks, I never actually said I would give her away!" Phryne stood with her hands balled into fists.

"If you don't mind," Jack stepped forward, "if I had known Phryne was pregnant I would have been here all the sooner ..."

"I didn't write that in any of my letters, but ..." she turned to him and stepped close, "I did say it wasn't easy, being here, and that I missed you ..."

"I asked you if you really wanted me to come after you ..." Jack drew her close.

"I would have telegrammed yes, especially if it was after I found out about Bab," she cuddled into him and placed one had on the baby's chest.

"Baroness, I shall be taking Phryne and our child back to Melbourne," Jack turned to take her out of the room, "there was no need for Bab to be born out of wedlock, but you made it so, you made it happen. I can't imagine what hell you have put your daughter through, but be assured, Bab will never, ever have to go through anything remotely close."

"Phryne, please," Margaret stepped after them, "you don't have to do this, if ..."

"No, mother, I won't do what you want, I won't abandon Bab just because she wasn't expected. I never expected to want a child, to love a baby and took steps to avoid it, but I do love her and I know that Jack and I can be good parents, better than you." Phryne turned to her, "I won't see you again, I don't think it would be good for either of us. Jack," she turned back to him, "I'm tired, it's only been two weeks ..."

"Right, let's get you settled for a nap and I will organise our voyage home," he turned back to the Baroness, "I do believe that here, as in Australia, enforced confinement such as you have done to Phryne is illegal and should you try to stop her leaving I shall bring the full force of said law down upon you."

They left the Baroness open mouthed at being spoken to like that, but with the threats Jack had made she was left with no choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack laid Bab in her bassinet and helped Phryne settle in the bed.

"I'll stay with her, sir," Ellen smiled, "she'll be safe."

"Thank you, Ellen, now passage for three?" he looked to Phryne for confirmation.

"In my name, Jack, a stateroom with provision for a baby, and an adjoining cabin for Ellen," she squeezed his hand.

"Right," he bent to her and kissed her, "you get some rest, I'll try and get the first boat so we may have to go to Southampton, that's where I docked."

"Come back here, Jack, please," she watched him head to the door that would take him down the back stairs, "stay with me."

"I'll be back as soon as I can be," he smiled and disappeared from view.

Once he was out of view Ellen sat down on the bed.

"Ellen, I know this is sudden, so when Jack comes back you must go and tell your mother I am taking you away. If ever you want to come back I will pay your passage," Phryne smiled, "I couldn't have got this far without you or your mother."

"We are happy to have helped, Miss," Ellen smiled back, she was really quite excited, "now shall I start the packing?"

"You better had, if I know Jack he will get us on the first available ship and if that's tonight we'll have to hurry."

"Well, mine won't take long," Ellen laughed.

"And you can stop wearing a uniform," Phryne pursed her lips, "my companion at home doesn't ..."

"Well, once we leave here ..."

"As you wish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack made haste to get to the shipping offices to book the accommodation as Phryne had asked. The first passage he could get wasn't for two days and was from Southampton, but that gave them time to get to the port. He found an agent who could book them into a hotel for the night and bought the train tickets. They would leave first thing in the morning so he arranged a taxi to collect them and take them to the station. He went into a post office and sent a short telegram to the Collins' and one to the Commissioner then went to his hotel paid his bill and headed back to the Fisher residence. Given that he had not been able to gain entry through the front door he went to the kitchen where he found the staff huddled in groups whispering. They immediately pulled apart and tried to look like they were busy.

"Doesn't work, ladies and gentlemen," he smiled, "I'm a police detective. Now, any chance of a cuppa?"

All anybody knew was that a man had called to see Miss Phryne and that Godfrey had not let him in. Then Ellen had run through with this man, this one standing in front of them carrying two suitcases and asking for tea, so there was something going on.

One of the maids poured him a drink from the pot on the table and slid it over to him.

"Thanks, dashing around gives you a thirst," he took a mouthful of the hot brew, "lovely, just how I like it."

He looked around at the expectant faces, how much did they know?

"Dreadful case," he shook his head, "illegal imprisonment. Still all well now, I hope." Nobody spoke, they just looked at each other. "Well, thanks for the tea." He stood up, lifted his cases and headed up the back stairs to Miss Fisher's rooms.

The kitchen erupted in chatter. They had been sworn to secrecy about Miss Phryne, by the mistress but illegal imprisonment? Had this detective come all the way from Australia to find her? Ellen spent most of her time with Miss Phryne and only came down to get the meals and tea, she even attended to the Miss's laundry herself, so all they knew was she had got herself into a predicament and had been told that she would be retiring from society for a while. The Baroness had made it sound like Miss Phryne's exile was self imposed, through embarrassment. Though, from what they had seen of the young miss when she brought the Baron back, embarrassment wasn't something she suffered from!

Before Jack had entered the kitchen they had been huddled around discussing the heated conversation in the parlour that Boots had 'happened' to overhear. In fact, when he saw Phryne and Jack go into the room he had lingered outside and listened. At first cook had boxed his ears for such impropriety but the story he brought back had had them wondering, and then Jack and his little mention of illegal imprisonment ... well it sounded like something out of a novel. It also explained the Baroness' insistence that a fire be lit in the parlour every day, regardless of the weather.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phryne was asleep when he slipped into the suite, Ellen was placing clothes into a trunk and suitcases.

"That's for Bab," she whispered pointing to one suitcase, "this is Miss Phryne's, I should be able to get everything in."

"Right, good," Jack nodded, "we leave in the morning, a taxi is coming at seven to take us to the station. We take the train to Southampton and a hotel is booked for the night. Then ship to Australia. Phryne hates early mornings so getting her up isn't going to be easy ..."

"...if it means getting out of here I'll be up," a sleepy voice from the bed floated over, "anyway, Bab has a feed about six."

"I thought you were asleep," he stepped over to the bed and looked down at her.

"Light sleeper," she smiled.

"Liar," he bent down and kissed her. "So, you heard?"

"Yes, sounds good."

They sent Ellen to speak to her mother and pack her things and spent the time talking. Or rather she talked and he listened as she told him all that had happened and how she had decided that she couldn't leave the house at five months pregnant and relied on Ellen to see to everything she needed.

"I only go into the garden when mother's out, which she is most afternoons ..." she was now sitting up feeding Bab, a sight he never though he would see. "It never occurred to me she would scrutinise the outgoing and incoming post which is why I thought you had stopped writing."

"And I thought you had, but I knew that even if you wanted to cut ties you wouldn't be so cruel as to not tell me," he slipped his arm round her.

"I hope I'm not cruel, Jack, ever," she leant her head on his shoulder.

"You are the most generous person I have ever met," he put his hand gently on Bab, "I've sent a telegram to the Collins', I promised to let Dorothy know what is happening. She didn't get any letters either."

"I wrote to her, every time I wrote to you I wrote to her and I never received a reply."

"She wrote, she'd expecting her first, and wants you to meet it," he smiled, "even though she says you don't like babies."

"I can't promise to like all babies," she lifted Bab over her shoulder to wind her, "but I expect I shall like Dot's well enough." She turned her attention to Bab, "done, Bab?"

"Susie," Jack said, "Susannah, I like Susie, she looks like a Susie," he nodded firmly.

"Susie it is, then," she smiled, "lovely. Though, how many Susie's have you known?" She frowned.

"None, it just seems like it suits her," he laughed.

While they waited for Ellen to return Phryne continued to tell him all that had happened after she had landed. All about the mess the finances were in, all about how her mother was as much to blame as her father and then how she had managed to stay sane while waiting for the chance to leave and return to Melbourne.

"Once I had decided to keep Ba ... er Susie, I started to work on a plan to leave. Having got mother to reluctantly agree to let me keep her for my lying in period, heaven knows who thought of that," she rolled her eyes, "I was going to try to arrange to leave at either some ungodly hour of the morning, with Ellen or wait until they were out at a dinner party. Of course it would mean we could only take the bare essentials, but I'm sure we would get through, Ellen is rather resourceful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen returned with her mother.

"So, Miss Fisher," Mrs Reed smiled, "you're takin' my Ellen on an adventure I hear."

"I do hope you don't mind, Mrs Reed," Phryne sat up and smiled, "you have been so very good to me it does seem a little ungrateful."

"I don't mind at all," Mrs Reed sat on the bed, "Ellen'll look after you, both of you, and I'm happy for her, she's always had a hankering to travel though as a maid it weren't likely to happen."

"This is Inspector Robinson, Mrs Reed," she introduced Jack, "he is Susie's father and he came all the way from Australia to find me. Seems my letters didn't get through," she scowled.

"Susie, eh?" she looked at the baby now safely sleeping in her father's arms, "your choice, sir?"

"I hope it meets with your approval, it's short for Susannah," he smiled and she noticed his hold on the baby was sure and practiced.

"You seem to know what your doin'," she mused.

"Nephew and niece," he explained, "though they're too old to be cradled by their uncle Jack now."

"Well, if you're going away Miss, best I give you the once over, just to be sure," Mrs Reed rolled up her sleeves, "hot water, our Ellen," she ordered.

"Yes mum," Ellen went into the bathroom and drew a bowl of the hottest water she could and brought it back, "come on Inspector, you're not needed for this." She pulled him to the small sitting room adjacent to Phryne's bedroom.

Phryne laughed at the way Ellen bossed Jack about, she was remarkably like Dot, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Miss," Mrs Reed washed and dried her hands, "you'll do, though you need to take things easy for the next couple o' weeks, no heavy liftin' or runnin' around. There is something I should tell you, though it should be your doctor, really, but you shouldn't be intimate just yet, another month, perhaps, give yourself time to heal."

"After ten children, Mrs Reed, I bow to your experience," Phryne smiled. "We shall be at sea for a month and when I get home I shall see my own doctor, she will advise me on protection, my device I usually use ..."

Mrs Reed pursed her lips, "I see, Miss," she hummed, "glad to know you usually take precautions."

"Don't worry, Mrs Reed, I shan't lead Ellen down the wrong path, and my companion in Melbourne will see that she doesn't get into trouble, she's be trying to keep me out of it."

"Oh, my Ellen knows her own mind, Miss, I'm sure you've noticed, she'll give any young man whose too forward short shrift."

"Mum!" Ellen was shocked.

"It's alright Ellen, she is only making sure I keep you safe," Phryne smiled, "and I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phryne stood in the room, Ellen and Jack had taken the luggage down to the taxi all she had to carry was Susie. She looked round and sighed, she wouldn't be back. She placed a letter on the bed and left the main room door open in the hope that her mother would go in. She had spent some time the previous evening, with Jack, composing a sort of farewell letter to her parents. She thanked them for allowing her to stay for her confinement, "... though I know you would rather I hadn't ..." but said that she had to think of Susie and knew that she couldn't send her off to someone she didn't know to a life she wasn't sure was right. Jack had suggested she was a guardian angel to Jane when Mrs Ross had turned up, now she had to be a mother to Susie. "I'm sorry you feel I am a disappointment to you, so I fear it is best we part. Your daughter, Phryne."

She had shed a few tears on Jack's shoulder. "Perhaps if we send a photograph, when she's a year old, your mother will realise what she is missing, what she has lost," he kissed her.

They slept in the same bed that night, kissing and cuddling before falling asleep until Susie woke them for a feed. "So, this is our nights for the next year?" he asked, watching her tenderness with the baby.

"Well, not a whole year, once she sleeps through ..." Phryne winked.

"As long as I can be here, that's fine by me," he smiled and took the now satisfied child and placed her gently in her bassinet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

As the little party were alighting from the train in Southampton, Baroness Fisher was wondering if Phryne had seen sense and sent that servant of the law on his way. She would try later in the morning to see if she could talk to her. Only the household knew of Phryne's indiscretion and she wanted to keep it that way.

She made her way up to Phryne's rooms, surprised to see the door open. Calling her daughter's name she entered to find it empty, with just the stark white of the envelope on the dark blue cover. It was addressed to the 'Baroness Fisher of Richmond upon Thames', in Phryne's distinctive script.

"Henry! Henry!" she ran down the stairs, "Henry! It's Phryne!"

"What's she done now?" he poked his head out of the parlour.

"Gone, her and that policeman, and Ellen, packed up and gone."

"The child?"

"Oh she's taken her too," Margaret scowled, "ungrateful wretch."

Henry took the letter from her and read through it. He didn't think his daughter was ungrateful, sorry, yes, and she did thank her for allowing to stay during her confinement, but not ungrateful. He handed the letter back, shrugged his shoulders and went back to his newspaper.

"Henry!" she followed him in, "do something."

"What? She's gone, we don't know where ..."

"Melbourne of course."

"Oh no," he held his hands up, "I am not going to Melbourne again, we can't afford it, can we, you know what she said, tighten our belts until such time and the markets improve and our finances start to grow."

"Henry!"

"No!" he snapped, "and don't think of going yourself, you are the one she's fought with, I stayed out of it."

"Yes, useless as ever," she turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way. He picked up his paper and perused the racing page.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugh opened the telegram and grinned, though the request to find a cot and pick one of the rooms near Miss Fisher's for it puzzled him. He would ask Dot when he visited her in the hospital that evening, where she was recovering from the birth of their son, named John, after the Inspector.

"I don't know, Hugh," Dot ran her hands through her hair, "we have all we need, he knows that, still best do as he asks, he'll have a reason."

"You don't think Miss Fisher ..." he sat on the bed even though Sister would have his head for it.

"Hugh Theobald Collins, have you lost your mind?" she huffed, "Miss Fisher doesn't like babies, it's likely a stray she's found and wants to give a good home, like Jane. She knows I'll be able to care for two just as easily as one."

Hugh wasn't going to argue with his Dottie, it never got him anywhere, but he hoped Miss Fisher had made provision for whatever was going to occupy the cot because he didn't want his wife to have to do too much, not that he had a say in the matter. He'd go to the same store they had got John's cot from and order another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hotel was small but comfortable, two rooms with a bathroom close by. It was all they needed for one night.

"Sorry it's not as opulent ..."

"Stop right there," Phryne put her hand up, "it's all we need, a couple of rooms for one night. We'll be on the ship in the morning and in a month back at Wardlow. What did you tell Dot, by the way?"

"That we were coming home and to put a cot in one of the rooms near yours, nothing else," he put the suitcases down, the trunk had gone on to the port, labelled and ready to be stowed in their stateroom.

"I wonder what Dot will think about that," she sat down and tested the bed for softness.

"God knows," he shrugged, watching Ellen set about putting toiletries out and nightwear, before going to her room to set her things out. "Probably that you've picked up a foundling and decided to give it a better life than it otherwise would have had, either that or you've lost your mind." He dodged as a pillow flew past him, "missed!"

"Jack Robinson," she laughed.

They spent a pleasant morning in Southampton, though never far from the hotel as Susie would require the attentions of her mother. After a light lunch, Jack and Ellen left Phryne to sleep with Susie and wandered around the shops for a while.

"Miss Fisher would like you to buy anything you think you may need, in the way of clothing," Jack took out his wallet, "she has instructed me to pay for anything you see that is to your taste. Please be mindful it is winter in Melbourne so if you don't have a coat that may be something you should look at."

"That's very kind of her, sir," she blushed, "but she needn't have. I do have a coat ..."

"Well, treat yourself then," he smiled, "you deserve it."

While waiting outside a ladies outfitters, he had given Ellen some money but declined to go in a help her choose, he was distracted by a young man arguing with the proprietor of an emporium nearby.

"We don't need it!" the young man was shouting, almost in tears, "I'm not paying for something we don't need!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here," he took out his card, "police," he stowed it quickly so it couldn't be seen that he was from City South, Melbourne.

"This man ordered a pram and now he says he doesn't want it, what am I suppose to do now, I'm out of pocket?" the irate store owner snapped.

The young man pulled Jack aside, "the baby didn't make it," he sniffed, "didn't even cry."

"I am so sorry," Jack patted his shoulder, "but I think I can help. I'm on my way to Australia with my er, my wife, " it was only a little untruth, "and we need a pram for our baby. Let down by the store we ordered from," lying was a little too easy, he thought.

"Really?"

"Yes, blasted nuisance," Jack nodded, "was wondering what we could do, not enough time to order another."

"Well, you can have it," the man huffed, "at least it won't sit in the hall reminding us ..."

"Again, I am very sorry, I hope your wife makes as good a recovery as she can," he and Phryne hadn't even talked about a pram, but thinking about it, it would be a good idea, they wouldn't have to carry Susie in their arms all the time and they could easily wheel her off the ship when they got to Melbourne.

The pram was a good one. Black with a drop down foot for when the occupant grew and wanted to sit up properly. Usefully, the body could be detached from the wheels by means of undoing the straps that went round spindles sticking out of the body at each 'corner'. Perhaps they could get it into the raggers' taxi when they got back. There was a little white detailing round the hood and it had a cover that would protect the child from rain. The lining was cream leather and it had a good firm mattress. Jack paid the price owing and gave the young man his deposit back, he may need the money for his wife's care.

Jack saw Ellen come out of the outfitters and waved her over.

"Inspector?" she looked at the pram, "a little shopping of your own, it see."

"Young chap, his wife lost their baby and he didn't want it, but the store owner wouldn't take no for an answer, and we will need one, won't we?"

"Poor man, and yes, we could do with one, but I didn't think Miss Phryne needed that kind of pressure, at the moment," Ellen nodded and, with Jack having stuffed his hands in his pockets, took over manoeuvring it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phryne was changing Susie when they go back to the hotel. The pram had to be left in the hall, behind reception as there was no elevator to take it up to their room.

"You bought what?!" Phryne's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"A pram," he smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a Detective Inspector to go out and buy such an object, "she can lie in it during the day and we can wheel her round the decks." He told her the sorry story of the young man and she agreed that it was something they needed and it had been a good thing he did.

"Well, if Miss Susie is happy to be left," Phryne passed her over to her father, "there is one treat I would like," she tipped her head and waited.

"Ok, well, it does depend how long you are going to be," he mused, "and what you are intending to do."

"My hair," she flicked a long lock over her shoulder, "I would so like it to be back as you remember it."

"I'm sure we can find a hairdresser .." Ellen nodded.

"... or a barber," she stood up.

"Pity," Jack murmured, "I quite like it," he smirked, she couldn't hit him while he was holding Susie.

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With her hair suitably bobbed and a decent meal inside her, that she had sat at a proper dining table to eat, Phryne Fisher was feeling much more like her old self. Ellen had insisted on staying upstairs with Susie and her dinner had been sent up to her.

"You haven't had a break since she was born, Miss," she smiled, "you go and have dinner, we'll be fine."

Jack told her of the cases he had had to solve without her help, how the raggers were and Dot and Hugh's search for their own property.

"I offered to help them out but they wouldn't let me," he sighed.

"Hm," she sipped her glass of wine, "would they take your house, on a low rent, I mean something you think is reasonable."

"Mine?"

"Well, I do believe it is customary for husbands and wives to live together, Jack ..."

"Oh, yes, of course," he blinked, "you really are sure, then?"

"Absolutely," she grinned, "don't think you're getting out of nappy changing."

He laughed, "duly noted, Miss Fisher."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The voyage was pleasant enough and Susie settled in her pram during the day. The stateroom was provided with a cot for her to sleep in at night and Jack moved it close to Phryne's side of the bed. They dined in the suite the first few nights but made use of the restaurants during the day. They either wandered the decks or joined in deck quoits, there was little to disturb them, beyond a case of petty pilfering by a steward and an argument between a young girl and her mother that Phryne soon put a stop too, having some experience in that matter.

The fresh air seemed to affect Susie in that she slept for longer periods during the night which delighted Phryne as her desires for her future husband were beginning to surface.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she became rather passionate one night, "Mrs Reed did say ..."

"I feel alright, Jack," she ran a finger down his bare chest, "but I am worried the device won't fit, properly."

"Hm ... and you did catch rather easily last time we .. indulged," he kissed her.

She giggled, "I don't suppose you have any protection, do you?" she raised her eyebrows hopefully, his fingers were doing unseemly things to her.

"Miss Fisher," he gasped, "what kind of a man do you think I am?"

"I was hoping thoroughly disreputable," she moaned, "oh god, Jack!"

"Well, in the hope that you hadn't thrown me over," he rolled away and went to his jacket. Reaching into his inside pocket he pulled out a little packet and sighed, he positively ached for her ...

"Bring it here, Jack," she held out her hand and with a blink of an eye he was there. She took the protection and slowly rolled it down his hard length, licking her lips as she did so, she could have taken him that way but she wanted him inside her.

He made love to her gently, mindful of what she had been through, but when she climaxed it was with such intensity he wondered if she would ever breathe again.

"Oh, Jack," she finally breathed as he pulled her tight against his chest, "I do love you." She couldn't remember the last time she had said that to a man, if indeed she ever had. She certainly didn't remember saying it to Rene, maybe he, Jack, was the first man she had truly loved.

Jack sent a telegram to Wardlow asking Mr Butler to arrange for the taxi to be sent to the docks and would he kindly drive the Hispano over for himself, Miss Fisher and Ellen, the new maid.

Dot pursed her lips at the idea of Miss Phryne having a new maid.

"Probably to help with whoever will use the cot, Dorothy," Mr Butler reassured her, "and if the Inspector has told her you are expecting she wouldn't want you to have too much to do."

"Right," she huffed, "well, I suppose this Ellen will need a room ..."

"Miss Fisher is coming home, Dot," Hugh smiled, "that's all we need to know, the Inspector found her."

"Yes, of course, well, let's get to it, Ellen can have the room next to the one with the cot in it," she straightened her shoulders.

"Let's call it the nursery, Dot," Hugh grinned, "after all it's easier to say."

"Hm," she glared at him, the idea of there being a nursery in Wardlow sounded unreal and slightly wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bert's mouth dropped open and his cigarette fell to the floor when he saw Miss Fisher guiding a pram down the gangplank. He and Cec had been relieved to hear the Inspector had found her and was bringing her home, and had been at the docks a full hour before it was necessary. Jack's arm was round her waist and Ellen walked behind them, checking to see that the suitcases and trunk were still with them. Aside from a raised eyebrow nobody would have known the surprise Mr Butler felt at the sight, was this the reason for the lack of letters?

Ellen was introduced as the nursery maid, Susie was introduced as 'Susie' with no explanation, Phryne didn't want to tell the same story multiple times and the luggage was stowed.

Jack was right, the pram, once dismantled, fit in the back of the taxi, with the trunk in the rear compartment. The suitcases were stowed on the back of the Hispano which Phryne insisted on driving. Ellen cradled Susie in the back having been quietly informed by Jack that Phryne's driving was 'exciting'. It explained his eye roll as he got into the passenger seat and placed his hat on his knee.

Ellen let out an involuntary squeak as Phryne set off at her usual speed a grin on her face that even made Jack smile. Her hat moved so she took it off but somehow she noticed that Mr Butler's bowler hat stayed securely on his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up outside Wardlow she tooted the horn to let Dot know she was back. She was out of the car before Jack had chance to get to open her door, "huh, the red raggers are a little slow," she laughed, "welcome to Wardlow, Ellen, home."

"It's lovely, Miss," she took Mr Butler's offered hand as she alighted the car.

"Look, there's Dot," Phryne pointed and practically ran up the path to wrap her arms round her companion regardless of the fact Dot was cradling her son. "Dot!"

"Hello Miss," Dot returned the hug with one arm, "you look well. It's so nice to have you back."

"I've missed you, and this is your baby?"

"John, Miss," she smiled, "he's nearly a month old.

"I've brought him a playmate, well for when they're older," she waved Ellen forward, "this is Ellen, Dot, she had been a great help to me, and this," she took the baby out of Ellen's arms, "is Susie."

"Dot," Ellen extended her hand, "it's so good to meet you at last, Miss Fisher has told me so much about you."

Dot shook the hand and stared at her.

"I hope we can become friends," Ellen went on knowing full well she was invading Dot's place in the Fisher household.

"Tea, Mr B!" Phryne called, "and I'll tell you all, all about my adventure in England."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the parlour Phryne flopped onto the chaise and patted the seat for Jack to join her. She looked around and smiled at the familiar walls and paintings, the piano, the window seat where she used to sit and watch for Jack coming for a nightcap, "sit down, Dot, Ellen ..." she grinned, "I want you two to be friends, Dot, I couldn't have got through these past months without Ellen and you will need some help, I know how much time a baby takes up and they're no respecters of house rules and things that need doing." She looked up as Mr Butler brought in tea and scones and cakes, "lovely Mr B, now are Cec and Bert here?"

"They are Miss," he nodded.

"Good, bring them in, then I don't have to tell the same story endless times," she laughed, "and ask them to bring the bassinet in, Susie can lie in that for now."

Too shocked to say anything Cec carried the bassinet in and passed it the Inspector who placed it by his feet, took the baby of Phryne, kissed her little forehead and gently placed her in it.

"Well, now," she took a sip of the tea and looked round at her family, her found family, all with expectant looks on their faces. She and Jack had discussed what to tell them and had decided that honesty was the best policy so she began at the beginning and told them everything. The state of the finances her mother's part in it, how she found out she was in a 'predicament' and her mother's reaction - this had Dot gasp and Bert utter some rather unpleasant things he would like to do to the Baron and Baroness, even Mr Butler frowned. "You see, she wanted me to marry some weak and wet English lord just for the position and title, and then she wanted me to get rid of it, then agreed I could at least give birth and she would arrange for her to be adopted. Well of course ..." she continued on about the battles and how Ellen had stayed with her, arranged for her mother to attend the birth and how she instantly fell in love with the one thing she had never wanted - her baby.

"I knew I had to find some way of getting away but it wasn't going to be easy, not until I had passed the official lying in period. Ellen and I had just started making plans when who should turn up on my doorstep but Jack. Of course mother had forbidden visitors so when Ellen caught the butler sending him away she ran out after him and dragged him through the kitchen and out to the garden." She then told of the row she had with the Baroness when she caught her burning her mail ..." so that is why you never got any of my letters and I never got yours, she burnt them."

"I did remind her that is an offence, tampering with the King's mail and informed her I would be bringing Phryne and our daughter back here," Jack continued the story, "so here we are..."

"Home," Phryne looked round at the astonished faces, "and very glad to be here."

"Oh, Miss," Dot breathed, shifting in her seat to go to her, Ellen held out her arms for John. Absentmindedly handing her son over she went and crouched in front of Phryne, "we were really worried about you and so glad when the Inspector went after you."

"I was worried for me for a while, too, Dot," she bent down to embrace her friend, "but all is well, now, I'm home and I'm not going anywhere. Mother and I will not see each other again, I'm afraid we didn't part on good terms."

"Her loss," Cec muttered, "missing out on the grandkid ..."

"Her choice, Cec," she looked up and smiled at him.

"Does Mrs Stanley know, Miss?" Dot asked, getting up and going to retrieve her son.

"Unlikely," Phryne shook her head, "mother wanted to keep the whole thing quiet, only the household knew, I was 'visiting friends' if anyone asked. She probably burnt my letters to her, as well, just in case I let slip ..."

"That's going to be interesting," Jack murmured.

"Er, excuse me," Ellen stuttered, "whose Mrs Stanley?"

"Mother's sister," Phryne smiled, "very particular about things, standards and such, we shall have to bear it with fortitude."

"She might surprise you," Dot smiled, "she sent a shawl for John, when he was born, it's so beautiful but I hardly dare use it."

"Oh you better had, Dot," Phryne laughed, "she wouldn't have sent it to be looked at." She thought it extraordinarily sweet of her aunt to do such a thing.

Susie chose that moment to demand the attentions of her mother so Phryne picked up the bassinet with baby in it and made to leave the parlour.

"Your room is all ready, Miss," Dot stood, "the cot is in the room across the hall, now we know who it is for, and Ellen is just next to it."

"Thank you, Dot, I hope you didn't do too much," she frowned.

"Just as much as Hugh and Mr Butler would let me," she smiled.

"Good, Ellen would you find the suitcase with Susie's things in, she'll need changing."

Dot watched them leave with a curious look on her face.

"Don't worry, Dorothy," Jack smiled, "your position isn't being usurped. Ellen kept Phryne safe for those months, we have no idea what the Baroness would have done if Phryne had been alone. She's primarily a nursery maid and she showed Phryne how to look after Susie before and after she was born. Now, we need to speak to you and Hugh when he is off duty, nothing to worry about ..."

"Oh," she frowned.

"Phryne values your help and friendship greatly, Dorothy, and what she has thought of should be of some help to you, as a family."

"You'll be movin' in, then?" Bert was always direct.

"Apparently husbands and wives generally live together, according to my fiancée," he laughed, "so, yes, though I am still pinching myself on occasions to prove it's not a dream."

"Well, if it is," Dot sighed, "we're all having the same dream."

"Mr Butler?" Jack had noticed he had been rather quiet, Phryne relied on him a lot, he hoped he wasn't upset about the way things had turned out, Phryne being an unmarried mother might offend his sensibilities.

"Sir, I'm just glad Miss Fisher is alright," he nodded, "I was just wondering where the best place to store the perambulator would be."

"Put it with mine, Mr Butler," Dot smiled, "there's room." She turned to Jack, "it's in the outbuilding, quite dry."

"Excellent," Jack smiled, "now, we know things are going to be different and it must be a shock so if anything is bothering you, or does bother you, please say so, neither of us wants anyone to be uncomfortable."

"It's not that, sir," Mr Butler smiled a little, "I'm just sorry the Baroness couldn't support her daughter."

Jack understood, Tobias Butler rarely showed emotion but he was concealing his anger because he would always support and protect his mistress. Instead of butler to a nice quiet spinster, he was subduing hypnotists, arming the red raggers; which Inspector Robinson knew nothing about, naturally; and keeping ragged-arsed street boys fed - not such a quiet life and he relished it. So the little matter of his mistress being an unwed mother was another challenge to be met and conquered.

"Quite."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Phryne fed and changed Susie she knew she would have to face Aunt P, and the sooner the better, and of course Mac; the amount of letters her mother burned must have saved a fortune on coal, not the kind of belt tightening she had intended.

Perhaps inviting Mac to dinner would be a good idea, and Aunt P to tea the next day. Jack would have to go to City South and he had to see the Commissioner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his short conversation with Mr Butler that had set his mind at ease, Jack too was wondering about Mac and Mrs Stanley. As Mac was the coroner he had spoken to her and he knew she hadn't had any letters either, perhaps a call, ask her to come and check Phryne over, in the medical sense, and also Susie. He wasn't worried about either of them, they both seemed to be thriving, but it never hurt to be sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Macmillan sighed and picked up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was missing Inspector Robinson, his little trips down to the morgue to inquire as to her findings on the latest corpse. His stand in was one of those male officers who tended to dismiss anything a woman had to say, consequently ignoring a very important piece of information during one case that had Collins running round in circles until, probably because Dot had told him to, he decided to go and speak to the doctor and surreptitiously slipped the damning evidence into the file. Of course neither Hugh nor Mac had been given any credit but as Hugh said, "at least another murderer is off the streets."

"Indeed, Constable, but I'll be glad when Robinson gets back," she agreed.

"And Miss Fisher?"

"I told him not to come back without her," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Macmillan," his reassuring tenor rumbled down the phone, "it's Jack. We're back."

"We?!," she gasped, "as in you _and_ Phryne?"

"The very same," he grinned, "I wondered if you would pop over and give her a quick check up, she's been through the mill a bit and ..."

"I'll just get my bag," she cut him short before he could stutter through what he meant.

In the hall he looked at the receiver and smiled, boy was she in for a shock.

"Mr Butler," he went through to the kitchen, "Dr Macmillan is on her way, she didn't give me chance to tell her about Susie ..."

"I see, sir," Mr Butler nodded, "perhaps a whisky will be needed. Will she be staying for dinner?"

"I expect so," Jack noticed Mr B seemed to acknowledge him as head of the household, or at least one of the heads, he wondered how Phryne would take that, "best check with Phryne."

"Sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Mac drew up at the house, Phryne was back in the parlour talking to Dot. Both babies were in bassinets on the floor, sleeping and Jack was idling his time away on the piano. Ellen was sorting out the laundry they had brought off the ship and Mr Butler was preparing dinner. He looked up at the sound of a knock to the front door, dried his hands and went to afford entry to the visitor.

"Hello, Mr B," Mac stepped across the threshold and handed him her hat, "I believe Miss Fisher has returned."

"Indeed, doctor," he smiled, "she is in the parlour with the Inspector and Mrs Collins."

"How's she getting on with little John?"

"Tolerably well, doctor," he smiled having been told not to give anything away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should like to see the look on her face when she finds out," Phryne had laughed.

"Should wait until I finish speaking," Jack grumbled, "then she would have known."

"She wouldn't believe you until she saw for herself, no need to waste your breath."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr Butler opened the parlour door and announced the visitor.

"Hello Mac," Phryne smiled and held out her hand, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, more to the point how ... why are there two babies in here?" she looked from one bassinet to the other and frowned.

"Because there are, one is Dot's, and thank you for looking after her, even though maternity is not your remit these days ..."

"It's all part of the package, and you're welcome ..."

"... and the other is mine ..."

"Your?!" Mac sat down with a thump on the nearest chair "You! A mother? Phryne, that's not remotely funny." She took the whisky Mr Butler handed her and swallowed in one.

"It's not meant to be," Phryne smiled, "it's the truth."

"But, how?"

"The usual way, I got knocked up, too late when I realised, what with running around sorting out the parents, decided to go through with it and decided to keep her," Phryne smiled, it had been a long time since she had got one over on Mac.

"But ... your device!"

"Too much whisky the night before I flew father to England, me and Jack, well it just sort of happened."

"Jack," Mac threw him a look that should have turned him to stone, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because until I arrived at the Fisher house I didn't know," he moved off the piano stool to sit beside Phryne. "I couldn't gain entry, apparently Phryne's mother wouldn't let her have visitors and I was just walking away for the third time when Phryne's maid ran up to me, checked I was looking for her mistress and dragged me into the garden by the kitchen door."

"So," Mac ran her hands through her hair, disrupting her carefully pinned red curls, "your mother ..."

"Horrified, outraged, wanted me to 'do something', I refused, I was at least five months by then, banished me to a side wing of the house with Ellen, but unbeknownst to me she was burning all my letters to and from you all. I thought you'd all stopped writing and admit some of the letters I wrote were rather pitiful."

"She wanted Phryne to marry a more suitable man, a lord or some such," Jack cut in, "was only going to let her keep the baby for her lying in, wasn't she, love," he put his arm round her.

Phryne nodded, "then she and the doctor were going to take her away to be raised by someone I knew nothing about. Ellen's mother delivered Susie, she's had ten and Ellen had assisted at the last three so I trusted them. It was two days before mother found out, when the doctor came to do one of his usual check-ups, which were not particularly gentle. Ellen got me everything I needed from her mother, stayed with me, showed me how to look after her."

"So how did you find out she was burning the letters?" Mac was sure she was in some kind of surreal parallel universe.

"When Jack came, I don't think he's quite recovered from the shock yet, we sat and talked and Ellen came to tell me she had returned from taking tea with one of her friends. She was back early because her friend was unwell, anyway; we went to see her to talk to her and found her in the act of throwing Jack's letter, one he wrote just before boarding the ship, into the fire, and two telegrams. We had a tremendous row and Jack told her he was bringing me home - I haven't spoken to her since. I left her a letter, on my bed."

"Phew!" Mac sat back, "I knew your mother could be difficult but this is more than I thought she was capable of, are you alright?"

"I feel alright, " Phryne nodded, "Mrs Reed checked me over before we left and said I was healing well ..."

"Well, after such a long journey and so soon after giving birth; how old is Susie? perhaps I should give you a quick check-up."

"She's six weeks," Phryne bent down and picked up her daughter, "she feeds well and sleeps well."

"Right, well, upstairs?"

"Best," Phryne nodded and stood up, "Dot, would you be a dear and ask Ellen to join us, please?"

"Of course, Miss," Dot smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac examined Susie, first. The baby lay quite contentedly in her mother's arms and then on the bed, Mac commented she must have her father's temperament.

"I suppose so," Phryne let Susie grip her finger.

"She's a bonnie babe, Phryne," Mac warmed her stethoscope, "a good size, strong heartbeat and lungs."

"Thank you, I aim to please." She looked up as Ellen entered the room.

"You wanted me, Miss?"

"Ellen, this is Dr Macmillan, Mac to us, she is my doctor here and if you need any medical help she will attend to you too, now, I'm sure Mac will want you to tell her how I was during the pregnancy and about the birth."

"Miss Fisher was fine," Ellen smiled, "she ate and drank well during her pregnancy and took some exercise, usually a walk in the garden when her mother was out. The birth went well, quite an easy one, though I'm sure Miss Phryne will argue against that, Miss Susie cried immediately and when mum had finished and all was tidied up she latched on easily. Miss Phryne rested for a week and then mum said Miss Susie would benefit from some fresh air as would her mother and she started sitting out in the garden in the sun."

"Thank you, Ellen, a most comprehensive report. Well, if you would dress Susie I'll examine Phryne and if I have any questions I'm sure you will be able to answer them."

"Doctor," Ellen nodded and lifted the baby up, "come on Miss, a fresh nappy and a clean gown, I think."

"You know, Ellen," Phryne allowed Mac to take her blood pressure, "I think we need to go shopping for some clothes for Susie, before she grows out of those gowns."

"If you say so, Miss," Ellen smiled.

"We could all go, you, me and Dot," she opened her blouse so Mac could check her heart and breathing, "I'm sure she will want some things for John."

"If we can time both babies feeding, Miss."

"True," Phryne mused.

"Right, Miss," Mac interrupted their planning, "I need to examine you, intimately, would you undress, please."

"Alright," Phryne sighed, "if you must."

Mac raised an eyebrow and huffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mac finished the examination, pronouncing her quite healed, she brought up the subject of her device

"Do you have it?" Mac asked, "I can check it now, if you like?"

"Please, only Jack is responsible for protection at the moment."

"Glad your using it, as you caught ..."

"I know, I know," Phryne huffed, "and he always thought he was the one who couldn't have children."

"Must have been Rosie all along, or a combination of both, but they were married for long enough for one time to work, it happens." Mac inserted the diaphragm and checked it, "it's fine," she declared, removing it and dropping it into the bowl of water.

"Good." Phryne got dressed and Mac washed her hands and the device.

"So," Mac sat on the edge of the bed, "you and Jack ..."

"What about us?"

"Are you going to marry, I mean with Susie ..."

"We are, as soon as we can," she smiled, "if my letters had got through and his we might have done before she was born, but with mother burning all correspondence ... Jack said he would have come immediately, well as immediately as he could. He was rather angry and blamed mother for Susie being born out of wedlock, said there was no need for that to have happened, and he vowed that she will never, ever have to go through anything remotely similar to what mother put me through."

"Full protection mode, then?"

"Absolutely, and I was too tired to argue, really, it was only two weeks."

"Well, Ellen," Mac turned to the nursery maid cradling the baby in question, "your mother has done a wonderful job, and you. Your mistress is in excellent health and I thank you, on a personal level, for keeping my oldest and dearest friend safe."

"It was my pleasure, doctor," Ellen blushed with pride.

"You are staying for dinner, Mac, aren't you?"

"When did I ever turn down an offer to dine with you, darling," she grinned.

"Oh well ... never," Phryne hugged her, "come on, let's join the others."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the final chapter in this completely improbable Phrack story. Thank you to all who had read and reviewed so kindly_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a lively affair, Phryne insisted that everybody eat together in the dining room even if Mr Butler and Ellen kept getting up to fetch things from the kitchen and take things away and she had to leave the table to attend to Susie's needs for a while, as did Dot with John. She wanted to hear all the things that had happened while she was away, though Jack had filled her in on the cases. Hugh reminded him that Lizard Elsie had been in a couple of times, but they were sure she was just a little bit lonely, so they had put her in the cells for a night and given her tea and sandwiches.

"She has no one now," Hugh mused, "she said, the last time she was in, that we, at City South were her family. It's rather sad, really."

"We'll keep dropping by," Jack hummed, "just keep an eye on her, see she keeps out of trouble."

"Elsie Tizzard was the first person Jack arrested, and she loves to tell everyone she meets that," Phryne told Ellen, "she's harmless enough."

"Who's harmless?" Dot returned from feeding John.

"Lizard Elsie," Hugh stood up to pull her chair out for her, "we were just saying she thinks of us as her family, now."

"I had to take John in, a few days ago, for her to see him," Dot smiled, "she was really sweet, though I confess I didn't let her get too close."

"She wasn't offended," Hugh laughed, "just pleased you made the effort."

"Well," Mac pushed her chair back, "there are two new mothers here who need their rest. Lovely meal as always Mr B but I shall take my leave of you."

"Thanks for coming over Mac," Phryne stood up, "sorry you got such a shock ..."

"I shall wake up shortly and find it's all a dream," Mac smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ha ha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phryne went into the bathroom to wash and change for bed. She opened the little clamshell case and smiled, she was so glad Mac said she could use it again. With Jack as her lover she really needed to be prepared, who knew what might happen if she wasn't!

"Alright, love?" he slid under the covers next to her.

"Let me show you, Jack," she purred, leaning over him and touching his lips with hers.

"I see," he hummed, "well, how about ..." he rolled her over and leant down to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm ..." she sighed, "oh Jack ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's meeting with the Commissioner was set for the morning so he got up when Susie demanded her breakfast.

"I'll try and get a marriage licence sometime today then we can talk about how we want to sort it out," he finished tying his tie and leant over to kiss her and Susie.

"Quietly," she murmured, "everyone will know, eventually, that I had to get married."

"Don't let it upset you, Phryne, we aren't the first and we won't be the last," he stroked her arm, "I love you and I would marry you, baby or no baby."

"Thanks, Jack, I love you to, and yes, that goes for me as well."

He kissed her again and told her to have a good day.

"I'll try but I am going to ring Aunt P ..." she rolled her eyes.

"Good luck, I'll try to get back early, then," he smiled, "did you write to her too?"

"Once or twice, didn't get a reply."

"I wonder if your mother did, not that she would have told her of your little 'accident'?"

"Oh no, definitely not!"

"Right, see you later," and he disappeared through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phryne spent the morning with Ellen and Dot, arranging the nursery to her liking, making notes on what she needed to add to it and what kind of clothing she would need to get for Susie, in preparation for a shopping expedition. Susie would go into the nursery when she started to sleep through the night.

"Is there anything you need, Dot?" Phryne had her pen poised to write Dot's list.

"Our own home," she muttered, "Oh we love living here, but a home of our own, where we could just be us in the evenings. But it would need to be close enough for me to come to you each day. Sorry, Miss, I know that wasn't the answer you were looking for, but me and Hugh haven't been lucky finding anywhere, and now you are back ..."

"On that, Dot, Jack and I think we can help you." Phryne smiled, "we had wanted to speak to you both last night, but it got a bit late. With Jack moving in here his house will be vacant ... perhaps we could come to an arrangement ... I completely understand why you want a place of your own."

"Do you think so?" Dot's eyes widened, "oh miss that sounds wonderful!"

"I expect it's as neat as a new pin, knowing Jack," Phryne laughed, "we'll talk tonight about how much you two can afford and take it from there, eh?"

"Oh yes please," Dot practically clapped her hands with glee, "I can hardly believe it, after all that's happened since I met you, Miss Fisher ..."

"I remember when I gave you your own room here ..."

"... and now you find a way for us to have our own home, we'll look after it, I promise."

"I'm sure you will, Dot," Phryne patted her arm, "now, I don't know about you but I could do with some tea and then I expect the babies will decide it's their turn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over lunch they decided that to go on a shopping expedition was asking a lot, so they decided on a short stroll before phoning Mrs Stanley and asking her over to tea. Phryne had no idea how her aunt would feel about her news but she hoped it would be a better reaction than her mother's.

Though the day was cool it was pleasant once they put coats on. The babies were wrapped warmly in shawls and blankets and slept peacefully while they were out. Gloves hid Phryne's bare ring finger and if they were careful, she thought perhaps a very quiet wedding and no one need know it didn't happen before Susie was born - blast her mother!

Mrs Stanley was delighted to hear from her niece and scolded her for not writing, but Phryne said she would explain everything when she saw her, so tea was arranged for that afternoon - around four.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dot noticed her mistress was a little nervous as the time approached. She knew Mrs Stanley had standards, and un married mothers were well below them, but, she also knew Mrs Stanley loved Phryne, perhaps even more than she loved her own son, Guy.

"Don't worry, Miss," she whispered, "everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I don't know, Dot," Phryne twisted her fingers, "even for me, a child out of wedlock is a bit much."

"Maybe, but when you tell her it's because your mother burnt your letters to the Inspector, she'll realise that it's not your fault."

"Let's hope so, eh, Dot?"

Dot patted her hand and left her to cradle Susie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When her aunt knocked at the door she placed Susie gently in the bassinet and hoped she would think it was baby John, at first.

"Phryne, darling!" Prudence Stanley opened her arms and let Phryne lean in for a hug, "oh, where have you been? You didn't write and your mother didn't answer any questions, I was so worried about you."

"Hello, Aunt P," Phryne smiled and asked her to sit down, "it's good to see you."

"You look well, dear, filled out a little," Prudence observed. Phryne smiled and sat down opposite her.

"Now, tell me all about your parents, your mother has written nothing in her long letters, just who she has tea with and who they dine with, nothing about the state of the estate or what you have done for them, honestly, darling I wondered why you bothered."

So, her mother had said nothing, not even that she was 'visiting friends'.

"I've dealt with the finances, and it wasn't just father it was mother too, she spent too much on dresses and gowns, a new one each time she was invited out, and lavish entertaining. Of course she didn't like that, and we rowed, can't say it was the best Christmas I've had." Phryne sighed.

"Your mother was always stubborn, dear, I'm sorry she was ungrateful."

"It wasn't just that though," she looked up as Mr Butler brought in tea and cakes, "thank you, Mr B," she started to pour tea, "I caused a problem."

"Oh," Aunt Prudence pursed her lips.

"It wasn't something I planned, it's just ... well ... I spent so much time sorting out their problems that I didn't notice something was missing, until it was too late." She stood up and wandered over to the window, "I found out I was pregnant."

"Phryne! No!"

"I'm afraid so, so I did what a girl always does, should always be able to do, I turned to mother for some support and got exactly nothing but a row." She moved back to her aunt, "she was horrified, outraged . She wanted me to get rid of it, but it was too late, too dangerous so I refused. Aunt P, I ... I knew who the father was but he'd stopped writing. I was practically banished to a separate part of the house with just a maid for company and told that I would have to give it up. Anyway, to cut a long story short, because I'm rather tired of telling it, I had the baby and another row, in fact it was a series of rows until she was born and after because I insisted on keeping her. Mother and the doctor were planning on taking her off me after the lying in but ... Jack came for me. He didn't understand why I had stopped writing so he came to find me. Ellen, my maid, caught him after he had been sent away, again and dragged him round to the garden where I was sitting with the baby and ... we found out mother was burning all the letters that came for me and all I wrote. That's why Jack came, because nobody got any letters." It all came out in rather a rush.

"The baby ..." Prudence gasped.

Phryne went over to the bassinet and picked Susie up, "here she is, Susie, Susannah."

"The father?"

"Jack, the night before I flew father away," Phryne placed Susie gently in her Great Aunt's arms, "we're going to get married as soon as we can, very quietly. Jack would have married me before she was born if he'd known ..."

"... if your mother hadn't burned your letters. Phryne, she's beautiful." Prudence gazed down at the little face, with its perfect mouth and the lashes like half moons on her cheeks. "Well, young lady," she looked at Phryne, "while I do not condone you bringing a child into the world before you are married I can see that if your mother had let your letters be sent things would have been much better."

"She had various earls and lords lined up for me to meet ..." Phryne heaved a heavy sigh, "really, given who she married and that it was against her parents' wishes you'd think ..."

"Given you were born seven months after they married, my dear ..." Prudence interrupted.

"Really, I hadn't given it any thought, they never celebrated their anniversary, no money, so I don't even know when it was ... well how hypocritical!" She huffed and took Susie into her arms.

"Your mother always insisted you were early, but you weren't that small, I knew, remember Guy is just that few months older than you and you were a tad bigger than him, at birth," her aunt nodded.

"I wonder what grandfather would have done if he'd known," Phryne mused, she remembered him as kind to her and her grandmother had left her a legacy that her parents couldn't get their hands on.

"I think our mother, your grandmother, had an inkling, but the deed was done. She made Edward and I promise that we would always keep an eye on you, she didn't trust Henry and went through legal hoops over her bequest to you." Prudence patted her arm, "now about this wedding ..."

"Very quiet, Aunt P," Phryne relaxed, "just us and a couple of witnesses, we might have a party here afterwards. Our friends know, and, for now, that's all who need to know. The news will leak out eventually but I don't want it to impact on Jack's position ..."

"Of course, if you want any help, please let me know," and they settled back to small talk and tea. When Ellen came into the parlour to take away the tray and see if anything else was needed Phryne introduced her to Mrs Stanley.

"Thank you for looking after my niece, Ellen," she hummed, "I'm glad she had someone she could trust at the time."

Ellen nodded and smiled, Mrs Stanley seemed a lot nicer than her sister, the Baroness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Prudence arrived home she took out the last letter her sister had sent her. It was dated around the time Phryne must have been on her way home but it made no mention of her 'running away'. She pursed her lips and determined she would write to Margaret and tell her that she was very wrong in what she had done to Phryne and was very lucky charges hadn't been brought against her for unlawful imprisonment and tampering with the King's mail. There again, perhaps if she waited until after Jack and Phryne were wed then she could enclose a photograph, of the little family and show her what she was missing, perhaps add a little reminder of her own folly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's meeting with the Commissioner went well, he made no mention of Phryne or Susie just said it was 'mission accomplished' and the missing citizen had been found and returned, unharmed, to the bosom of her family. He didn't say he was part of that family or that he was about to be married, and the Commissioner didn't ask any personal questions.

They agreed he would return to work properly the following day which gave him the time to go and get a marriage licence and find out what was the quietest way to get married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the quietest wedding they could have had. Just them with Ellen and Dot as witnesses. The babies were left with Mr Butler, in one pram just outside the back door while he prepared out a suitably celebratory dinner for their guests: Mac, Mrs Stanley, the red raggers - a lovely end to a quiet day. Mrs Stanley insisted there be a photograph to mark the occasion, one of the happy couple on their own, one of the assembled company, and one of Phryne and Jack with Susie, that was the one she was going to send to her sister with a pert letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Mrs Robinson," Jack closed the bedroom door, "how was your day?"

"Quiet," she put her arms round his neck, "yours?"

"The same but rather nice, all the same," his hands slid down her sides to come to rest on her hips.

"Care to spice it up a little," she purred, stepping to press herself to him.

"Thought you'd never ask," he bent to kiss her.

There followed a lot of giggling, kissing and rolling about, legs tangled and bedcovers twisted, but all in all Phryne decided that her wedding night was one to be remembered - for all the right reasons. As he pulled her to him, pink and glowing and slightly breathless she managed to drag some of the covers over them so they would not be too cold during what remained of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dear Margaret,

Monday was a lovely day, Phryne was married, quietly and without ceremony. We had a dinner to celebrate, just her and Jack's close friends of which I am delighted to count myself as one. She wore a simple dress of ivory silk and carried a small posy of pink roses, the last from the garden. She has married for love, as you did, all those years ago and it saddens me to think that you have tried to force her hand. Margaret, Phryne is your daughter, and she is so like you in many ways, her wilfulness, her love of life why deny her this? She has told me what you did to her while she was in England, all she wanted was your support, your love, instead you banish her when she has no recourse to any other place. By burning her letters you took from her the chance to have her child in wedlock but you did not take from her the chance to find love. Jack has loved her for some time, he would not hurt her nor would he change her, he loves who she is. He is stronger, more honourable than the men you would have her allied to.

Now, my dear sister, may I remind you that you nearly committed the same folly. You and I both know that you were already with child when you married Henry, oh yes, you may try to deny it but you didn't fool me nor mother, and while Henry was not their choice of husband for you she persuaded father that it had to be, without telling him the real reason. Phryne made a mistake but there was a way for it to be made well, however, by burning all the letters you made an even bigger mistake. I doubt Phryne will ever forgive you for what you did, and really, Margaret, I don't think I can blame her for that.

Just an aside, if the child had been a boy you would have lost the chance for the Fisher line to carry on as he would not inherit, being born out of wedlock.

I enclose a photograph taken to remind us all how happy they are, the little family. Susie, your granddaughter, is beautiful and I don't think I have ever seen Phryne so happy and settled, though I have no doubt she will still be investigating with, or without, Jack, the goings on in the city and bringing the criminals to justice.

I trust that the time since Phryne left you has given you cause to think on your treatment of your only daughter.

Your sister,

Prudence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Margaret glowered at the letter and photograph, how dare her sister bring up that little indiscretion, she was always going to marry Henry, it just brought the wedding forward a little. Phryne, now her 'indiscretion' was different. She waited too long, Margaret thought she had done it on purpose, to force her parents' hands. She had always believed her parents had not known she was pregnant when she married Henry but it would seem not, they just decided to hold their tongues, but at least now she knew why they had consented, through gritted teeth, to her marrying Henry.

She threw the letter in the fire and was about to do the same to the photograph when Henry caught her.

"Hello, love, what's that?" he could see it was thicker than letter paper.

"Nothing for you to bother about," she huffed, if only he had let her go to Melbourne she could have stopped this wedding.

He peered over her shoulder, "oh, a photograph," he reached round and took it from her fingers, "ah, handsome couple, don't y'think?"

"No, I do not!" she turned and scowled, "she should have married someone of status, in a proper wedding, not sneaking away to do it quietly!"

"Look, Margaret," he took her hands, "don't you think this has gone on long enough? Phryne will do what Phryne does, Jack's a good man ..."

"A copper!"

"True, and a good one, well respected," he nodded, "let it go, love, or you will lose her forever, and we have already lost one daughter."

She harrumphed and stormed out of the door. Henry shook his head and looked at the picture again, a little smile creeping across his face. She'd come round - eventually. He tucked the photograph in his pocket and patted it, Phryne was far too much like her mother.


End file.
